


Looking Through The Shattered Glass

by ThePrimalFaerie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Game of Thrones(Alphas)(background), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Scott, BAMF Stiles, Detective Stiles, Don't want to reveal anymore characters until later, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, I love Alice In Wonderland, Mature rating is more for disturbing imagery than sexual content, Multi, Sassy Peter Hale, Scott McCall & Peter Hale mindgames, Until it isn't, allison is still dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimalFaerie/pseuds/ThePrimalFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible tragedy, Zedkiel and his father Abraham return to their hometown of Beacon Hills, reuniting Zed with his lifelong best friend Lydia Martin. Given his family history and his own knowledge of the supernatural, he fit right in to the Pack. In the midst of dealing with the deadpool, a far worse force is coming to deal it's own blows to both the supernatural and human communities of beacon hills, and the secrets to stopping them might locked inside the mind of Zedkiel Laurent.</p>
<p>I do hope that that is a good Summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A normal Night for Lydia Martin

**Author's Note:**

> Criticisms are welcome but rudeness is not so don't be afraid to give constructive opinions. This is kind of unbeta'd so forgive any Grammatical and Mechanical errors.

"Lydia, Lydia! Wake up." He uses his deep yet naturally soothing voice to coo the petite redhead from yet another Allison infused nightmare. Lydia opens her eyes to see the rather large young man standing over her, the baby-soft features in his face augmenting his look of worry. "Are you ok?"  
"Hmmm... Zed what are you doing here?"  
"You let me sleep on the floor when I have one of those days remember." Lydia sighed in agreement rubbing her eyes as she let all of her faculties come back to her. As she is about to raise her head she freezes in place hearing a smooth crunch, getting a wet feeling on her face. She slowly turns her head to see Zed shaking as a waterfall of blood gushes out of his mouth and tears fall out of his eyes due to the straightsword slicing through his spine and sternum respectively. Lydia gives out an inaudible wail as an ONI appears from behind Zed, pulling his sword out so forcefully that the latter ends up a wall ornament.........

  
Lydia suddenly finds herself sitting atop a pile of bodies, all headless. All headless becomes past tense when a storm cloud starts spewing them out. One by one she realizes that these are the severed heads of the people in her life. Derek, Peter, Meredith, Cora, John, Kira, Erica, Boyd, Melissa, Malia, all heads bouncing around when they make contact with the ground. Stuck in place Lydia looks around at the raining heads until one falls into her lap.  
She looks down at the tired face and to her horror it is stiles looking up at her, his eyes sewn shut using his own detectives tape. Lydia looks up trying to scream but her mouth has been sewn shut by what seems to be wolvesbane. Her attempts to move are ceased by the appearance of an ONI treading the pile of bodies towards her, the top halves of Scott and Isaac's heads doned upon its shoulders, Chris Argent's flayed face like an insignia upon its chest. Lydia looks up to notice that the cloud has taken the form of a grinning cat looking back at her.

  
The clang that the ONI's mask makes hitting the ground breaks the staring contest between Lydia & the cloud. She stares into the darkness under the ONI's hood as it forms a face, as it forms _her_ face. Allison's jaw continues to contort into the same unnaturally wide grin as the cat. Lydia musters up the last bit of strength she has left to tear through her vices and scream as loud as she can.  
The clouds grin becomes wider as it snickers at the banshee. Allison puts her finger to her mouth rendering everything silent. "You'll live" A voice breaks through the all encompassing silence saying the same thing over and over.

  
"You'll live."

  
"You'll live"

  
Until it doesn't. "All at the expense of everyone's head............."  
"MMMMMHMMMMM." Stiles head adjust his jaw to ask "Isn't it time for tea?"

  
Lydia leaps awake in a cold sweat, not caring if it's still a dream, she's just happy to be away from wherever she was. Her confirmation of reality comes when she peers over the foot of her bed and sees Zed, sprawled out upon his body sized pillow, lightly yet audibly snoring in his red lantern pajama pants.


	2. The Story of Zedkiel and Lydia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deeper understanding of Lydia and Zed's friendship, plus some ominous movement of chess pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say I started writing this story after 'Time of Death' so I had no clue about the whole Meredith and Peter situation so this was when the deadpool still made sense to me. Please leave your opinions that would be lovely.

* * *

"So...paint anything interesting today."

  
Lydia just responded with an uneasy glare and handed him the portrait. "Ahhh. Vitruvian man?" Zed inquired waving his finger at the lack of a man and the prominence of purple veins throughout. His eyes make further exploration of the painting until they land upon the large, sharp-toothed grin that takes up most of his face. Zed's own face takes on an icy grimace as flashes of memory appear in his head of the same exact smile painted in blood upon a wall.

  
"Zed."

  
"Zed!?"

  
"ZEDKIEL!!!!"

  
Lydia snaps her friend out of his trance before anyone takes notice. Zed looks dead at her with worry in his face but she answers the question before words reach his throat.  
"Yes I think it's a banshee thing, especially since I can't reme......."  
"Remember falling asleep or even dreaming but yet you wake up completely vitalized." Zed finishes her statement to the T. After looking down for what seems like an eternity,  
Zed breaks the silence with "Think we should tell...."  
"No. Not yet. Besides, I think there is a bigger problem if we are ALL being called to Derek's loft this afternoon for an impromptu meeting."  
"Agreed....but why is it that the primary time we all meet together is when there's a dead body?"  
Lydia just responded with a look that conveys complete understanding and lack of a reason to go with it. Zed nods as they start walking out of the high school.  
"They most likely require your banshee skills once again. Have I told you how awkward I find it that a room full of feral men require you to scream to find a grip on completion?"  
Lydia responded by hitting him on the chest with her pocketbook and Zed's sweet bellowing laugh filled Beacon Hills High School as they exited the doors.

* * *

 

_Abraham and Natalie look at each other nervously as their toddlers’ eye each other suspiciously. The little girls cream complexion a sharp contrast to her male counterpart's dark caramel, they look back between their parents and each other as if casing a bank to rob. The little redhead girl breaks the silence first asking "Why are your eyes two different colors?" Noticing his right eye is a bitter amber while his left is a sharp violet. The boy just shrugs and says "I don't know. Why do have so many spots on your face?" Pointing out her a freckles._  
_"I don't know. I'm Lydia"_  
_"I'm Zed." He responds awkwardly extending the d sound as they cordially shake hands. The toddlers start looking between their parents and each other repeatedly and simultaneously say "I give it a year!"_

  
Zedkiel and Lydia met at the ripe old age of five when their parents started dating. While not becoming fast friends they gradually realized they had each other's backs when trouble was afoot which thank god wasn't really anything serious at five. Zed and Lydia also connected to each other with their quick learning skills, his impeccable memory matching her razor sharp wit. While their parents broke up, Lydia and Zed remained friends, causing Natalie and Abraham to do the same. The single parents would take note from their children and start looking out for each other, developing a newfound respect in the process. The couplings grew up joined at the hip until Zed and Lydia were twelve, when Abraham's job took him and his son to Amsterdam, but they never truly separated.  
Despite being continents apart, Zed and Lydia helped each other develop their dispositions to survive high school. While Zed welded the armor that would become Lydia's shallow popular exterior (even convincing her to start dating Jackson), Lydia gave him steps to become an archivist like his father, collecting the secrets of the school body solidifying their trust in him. With the heart-breaking baby soft features of his face that give off an unnatural innocence and a trust worthy demeanor that could bring calm to the meanest of wolves, that wasn't much of a feat for Zed. They would continue to communicate throughout the next two and a half years, with Lydia introducing him to Allison and Zed introducing her to Dylan respectively. Eventually Lydia broke down about the supernatural going ons within Beacon Hills which led to Zed confessing the supernatural secrets he found out about his dead mother, none of which he physically inherited. Who knew that supernatural tragedy on both sides would bring them back together?

* * *

 

"Wait. What do you mean the deadpool has ceased?" Stiles asks being one of the people in the room highly suspicious of the fact that they are getting this information from KATE ARGENT!  
"I asked a group of assassins...."  
"Meaning you tortured them into talking?" Derek coldly interrupts. Throughout the entire conversation, Derek is giving peter a death stare for bringing her here, especially not berserker free. Kate ignores his undertone and continues:  
"They told me about the temporary sideline."  
"TEMPORARY SIDELINE!!!!!!!!!!????" The group unanimously inquired. Kate simply asked "Do you have a cassette player handy?"....................

  
" _Due to enjoyably unforeseen circumstances, I have to inform you of the hiatus of this career opportunity. Certain events have, not by my hand, been set in motion. Events that just might change the supernatural face of Beacon Hills. So I advise you to be cautious in this time of financial pause, names will be taken off of the list, names will be put on, prices will change, and you will all be greatly rewarded for your patience. My curiosity has gotten the better of me and I would like to see how things unfold. I think it ..._ "  
"May be time for some tea." The pack turn to Lydia and Zed when they simultaneously finish the recording for it.  
"You've heard this before?" Derek immediately inquires. The two friends still in shock look at each other in confusion then continue looking down. Kira heads to Lydia while Satomi lays her hands on Zed's arm trying to keep him from going into full panic mode.

  
"So whatever's out there is far worse than the deadpool?" The gang turns around to see Ethan enter the loft large duffle bag in hand. "Ahhh Ethan I see you got my call." Peter smirks. Scott kills his joy of making the pact react by saying "No. He got mine." Derek gives both of them a grim face for three reasons:  
1\. They are both bringing people into Derek's loft without his consent let alone his knowledge.  
2\. The fact that they contacted Ethan from god knows where is an indication that they both knew something with the benefactor was amiss longer than they should have. Which leads to:  
3\. Whatever game they are playing with each other doesn't bode well for the rest of the pack.

  
"What did he mean by change the super...."

"Knock shape-shifters down a peg, well at least werewolves. Hi I'm Zed"

"Ethan"  
"Ohhh. You're the twin?"  
"Ye..."  
"Well now that we have gotten greetings aside let's press on with the fact that you and Lydia might give us a grip on the situation." Kate interrupts. Lydia turns to her saying "I know you're new to this whole thing so I'll be generous enough to give you this. Despite what it looks like we have just about as much knowledge as you and it is not easy......"  
"Not easy being what you are, poor defenseless Lydia hearing voices tortured by it every day. Do you not see the room you're in?" Kate interrupts once again.

  
"Do you not see the room you're in? Zed asks coming to Lydia's defense. "You had nowhere to turn to but the man who murdered you. The man who simply passed down judgment for YOUR actions, which have created a domino effect to this point and time. Now I'm not defending Peter because he is a bonafide dick, but at least he still has family. Peter and Derek are three feet apart, while you and Chris are thirty.......

Zed would gain control of his mouth at this point and but his current horror streak left him with a fuck giving count of zero.

You should have noticed by now that this is the last place you will find solace, and despite what you did to Derek there is still someone holding his gun a lot better than you ever did. So it is safe to say you are the first person in the room who should think about what they say before they say it." Kate hears Braeden's slight snicker along with every other supernatural ear in the room. Derek and Scott's faces only show pride for the relatively new human in the pack. Zed looks at Chris apologetically with the latter returning a forgiving gaze.

Malia is the one to break the silence. "What can be worse than the deadpool?"  
"Well there's the nogitsune." Stiles infers  
"The nogitsune only cared about the burning off of faces not changing them completely." Satomi states.  
"Hunters?" Liam asks  
"Could be, but for a completely different reason." Scott states looking at Liam with an odd sense of guilt.  
"Well we'll have some idea when bodies start showing up." Kira says, knocking Lydia and Zed out of yet another fear induced stupor.

* * *

 

_Lydia hides behind a tree continuously trying and failing to catch her bearings as a parade of black leaves the cemetery._  
_"Hi Freckles." A deep buttery voice greets Lydia._  
_"I SAID I WANTED TO BE LEFT AL.... Oh my god! Zed." She says running into his arms, he broad warmth calming her shaking._  
_"Ho-how are you?"_  
_"I have jet lag out of my ass but other than that I'm peachy."_  
_"Allison, sh-sh-sh..."_  
_"I know. Your friend Kira told me on the way over. Now I know why you're hiding behind a tree but why is he?" Zed asks looking over at Stiles._  
_"I will tell you everything later, I promise."_  
_"Lydia?"_  
_"Yes?" She responds hearing Zed on the verge of tears. He directs Lydia's face towards a man in an electric wheelchair talking to Chris Argent. "Oh my god. That's..."_  
_"My Father."_  
_"What happened?" Lydia's head makes a sharp turn to Zed's face._  
_"You're not the only one who's lost a best friend recently."_

  
After a disastrous home invasion left Dylan dead and his father Abraham in a wheelchair, the Laurents returned to Beacon Hills in the wake of Allison's death and the whole nogitsune disaster. He and Lydia would compare notes of their trauma backing each other through their bad days. At Lydia's behest, Zed would eventually be brought into the fold of the Beacon Hills Pack, earning his keep using his memory, knowledge of Archaic Latin (which is superior to Lydia's), and his ability to sweetly neutralize human roadblocks, which truly came in handy when backing Stiles investigations. Zed excellently eased his way into John and Melissa's good graces by creating some semblance of a first date for them at his house (with the help of Lydia and Parish of course). Stiles and Malia also got closer to Zed as they were trying to help him find out why he couldn't remember his best friend's murder despite police reports saying he was there. Of course the one person he didn't hit it off with was Peter, due to the latter's own history with Lydia.  
Then all hell broke loose with Kate argent and the Benefactor. During this situation Zed truly became the Watson to Stiles' Holmes, teaming up to uncover who the benefactor really is. During this time he got closer to alpha Satomi Ito, the combination of their calm presence providing a warm ease to the rest of the group, (shockingly) including Braeden. Due to his sweet nature, he also bugs Chris Argent a lot to let him know he's not alone.  
Even though he's not a Banshee, both he and Lydia manage to hear periodic giggling and tea cups clashing, along with seeing flashes of blood on the walls and a large smile.

* * *

 

When Kate and her goons leave along with Braeden, Chris, Scott, Kira, Liam and Ethan, Lydia and Zed tell who's left everything that has been happening to them. Looking at the painting, Stiles asks "could this be our big bad?" Lydia just shakes her head.  
"I don't know but Zed is continuing to see flashes."  
"Of what?" Satomi asks bring them both a cup of tea.  
"Of blood. A smile." Zed answers.  
"Finally seeing the lack of need for your sunny disposition?" Peter asks in the snarkiest tone he could muster. Zed responded to him with an icy stare. Despite his sweet face and elated attitude, from the neck down he was a 6'3" tank and had no problems presenting an air of intimidation or insolence, even to the reborn wolf. Plus, Peter's bullshit was the last thing he needed right now.

  
"It was a large grin painted in blood on a wall."  
"Do you know where it came from?" Derek asks  
"No. I don't know."

  
"Or you don't remember." Malia interjects. The entire room looks at her with intrigue.  
"Stiles and I were helping Zed figure out why he couldn't remember his best friend's murder before we went to Mexico."  
"Yeah. All the reports said he was there." Stiles added.  
"All the reports???" Derek inquired  
"I called in a favor from Danny in Hawaii but that's not the point the point is....."

  
"Someone took them." Satomi interrupted  
She did a series of silent motions for them to all come and look at the back of Zed's neck.

"What is it?" Zed asked  
"Claw marks." Lydia sighed touching his shoulder.  
"While you may not have the memory of your friend's murder, an alpha certainly does." Peter stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this the only times I remembered seeing the memory thing done was by an alpha (Talia, Scott). Obviously we see peter doing so to Meredith. I decided to keep the idea of only an alpha being able to do this as it is a major part in the first half of this story. If you guys want I'll try to get Chapter 3 up at the end of the week.
> 
> Update: The Story is not abandoned for those who have read Chapter three will be up very soon.


	3. The Not so short Death of Dylan Moritt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Argent is a freakkkkkkkkk. Plus Scott's a plotter and we get answers to the Death of Zedkiel's best friend...... But are those answers the truth???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to post alot has happened for me in these last few months. I will try to make more chapters in a timely manner.

**......**

_She sat next to the largest first year in the whole secondary school crying her eyes out on her front porch. She waved her Chocolate brown bang out of her eyes to look at the picture. "I should have listened to my gut, wh…why didn't I?"_

_"Lauren…I…I don't think the question is why didn't but… more so… now what?" Zed stated as he took the picture of the ultrasound from Lauren, pulling a lighter of his pocket. "Did he know?"_

_"Yes he did know! And he jumped ship like the spineless prick that he is." Another man said out of nowhere. The man, well boy Zed's age walked up to the porch. Like Zed he hit puberty a little early, but his skin was as creamy as Zed's was caramel._

_"Zed this is Dylan, Seoul's little brother, he offered to help with the baby but even if I hadn't gotten rid of it I wouldn't have let him."_

_"Like hell!" He softly yelled as Zed moved closer to Lauren to make space for him. Zed opened his lighter towards the picture and asked Lauren "Are you sure?"_

_"His name is Einsel…_

_…he has a name he will still exist to me no matter how hard I try." She responded as she pushed the picture into the lighter. After a somber few minutes Dylan was the first to speak…_

_"No one really knows the power of a name until one with a name is not there anymore." He said as the picture burned on the steps of the front porch_

_....._

"Dylan and I were best friends for what seemed like the illusion of an eternity after that. We kept in touch with Lauren when she moved to England after she graduated. Unfortunately she was killed on impact by a drunk driver on her way to chemistry. Dylan and I fit like the pieces of a puzzle you could say, he was angry in inappropriate situations where I was calm in the worse moments to be such, he knew how to talk to people better than I ever could, and he turned me into some form of a social being kicking and screaming the whole way. Besides Lydia I don't know how I would've survived Amsterdam without Dylan." Zed tells Malia, Stiles, and Satomi as they ride to his house.

* * *

 

"You know I would appreciate it if you said I took you to a five star restaurant instead of we ate dinner in my office." John says to Melissa as he drives her home.

"The boys would never believe us, they could sense lies even before all this supernatural crap came knocking at our doors."

"Well that's true. And between the deadpool and ritual sacrifice and...."

"My son being a werewolf leader and your son being possessed by trickster fox from hell..."

"That."

"Well despite everything our families have endured for this long w-OH SHIT!"

 

Melissa is rendered unable to finish her statement due to a random wild blonde haired woman stepping in front of the patrol car and leaping in front of the wind shield as the car stops.

"Beverly?" John asks as he steps out of the car and towards the woman wearing shredded clothing crouching on the car hood.

"As in Deputy Beverly Meiner?" Melissa asks as she's about to step out of the car, but halts as Beverly sets her stare on the nurse, grinning at her as blood seeps through her teeth. Melissa closes the door and backs her seat up as Beverly starts frantically bashing the windshield. When the sheriff yells at her and tries to grab her she turns and impacts both hands to his skull. Beverly leaps on top of him as he falls to the ground, digging her fingers into his chest.

 

"Get off of him you bitch!" Melissa says as she rushes out of the car with the nightstick and bashes it into the crazed deputy's right temple, her left making contact with the car hood before she's face down, unconscious on the gravel along with The sheriff. After she calls an ambulance, Melissa notices something. She pushes aside the clothing from Beverly's back and sees a giant, toothy, grin deeply carved into it.

* * *

 

"But why would an alpha take your memories? What would that prevent?"

"Stiles… as you are the detective here I'm pretty sure you should've known that the theft of someone's memories implies that the victim does not remember." Zed replies as he is walking up the stairs of his front porch, until a thought stops him in his tracks.

"Stiles…" He says turning on his heel towards the town Sherlock.

"What are you saying?"

"What do you mean what am I saying?"

"Why prevent? What led you to ask about prevention instead of specifically asking about what the alpha wants?"

"Well you're here. You didn't stay in Amsterdam, you're here."

Processing what Stiles is trying to say Zed responds:

"Most normal families want to find familiarity after tragedy."

"You and I are not even remotely normal at this point and that’s not saying much. I would like to remind you that our home is a beacon for things that go bump in the night."

 

"And from the horror films that Stiles has shown me there is usually something worse in the familiarity." Malia adds to Stiles response. Zed timidly nods as he goes upstairs to find Chris Argent coming out of his front door.

"What are you doing here?!" The teenagers ask simultaneously. Satomi's somber stare was an indication of the fact that she might know. "I was offering your dad some protection, of course, like the last ten times I asked, he said no." Zed's response was a skeptical glare dead into Chris' eyes.

 

"I'll see if my dad will give me more than half truths." Zed coldly states as he brushes past the hunter into his house, the others slowly following behind.

* * *

 

"I going to bed early mom. I'll eat later." Lydia states as she kicks off her heels and lands on her bed.

"Okay sweetie." A worried Natalie responds as she goes to answer the door. She gets a slight shock when most of her adult neighbors are there.

 

"Sorry to bother you Natalie, we were just wondering...."

 

"If I wanted to join the neighborhood watch Bruce?" Natalie asks the pale stocky man holding the form. His kind face emanates a smile that would weaken the most uncharitable of souls.

"Given all that's been going on the past couple of years I figured we should look out for each other, especially if law enforcement gets blown up again." Bruce states with sincerity and fear.

 

"Now you know I'm going to help out in any way I can. I'll return the form before going to work tomorrow." Natalie smiles to the group before wishing them good night. As soon as Natalie closes her door she hears deep purring coming from the kitchen. Noting that the only pets they have (or ever had) were of the canine variety she checks it out. She peers into the kitchen to see no one there, but the door to the backyard is open. She closes the door thinking it was just a stray cat but in the back of her mind she knows it was something else, especially when she sees that all the pilot lights on her stove top are on.

* * *

 

Zedkiel, Stiles, Malia, and Satomi head into the library, which is the largest part of the basement level of the house. The amalgamation of red oak and grey marble houses hundreds of thousands of books, one fourth of which is the collection of bestiaries on what is assumed each single supernatural species known to man (well any man who has use for them). They find Abraham near the fire place on his leg stimulator. He looks up from his beastiary on sirens to greet everyone.

 

 "Hello Stiles, Malia. Hisahiburi Satomi?" Abe says in a butter soft bass that Zed so obviously inherited. "Dōyō ni Abraham, Yoriyoi sagashi."

"Arigatō… Now I'm assuming you three are here to inquire on something supernatural yes?" As he looks into his sons eyes he knew what it was. Abraham sighed as he got out of his leg stimulator, situating himself in his electric wheelchair with a grace not befallen many disabled. He decided to answer all questions before they were even asked.

 

"Yes I know you can't remember Dylan's death… Yes I know it was due to an alpha's claws… Yes I am the one who told said alpha to take the memories. It was to save your life Zed."

 

After a moment of silence Zed decided to start defensively with "Well that's a helluva lot more than I got from Chris Argent."

"Right now you four **know** a helluva lot more than Chris Argent." His father responds. The light from the fireplace accentuating his facial features which are much sharper than Zed's. "He came here looking for information he knew I would not divulge to him. Information I would only tell you when the time was right."

"When the right people were around me to hear it."

 

Abraham tries and fails to give his son a comforting look. Zed breaks the short silence.

“I am akin to believe the right people are around to hear it.”

“Your beliefs would be correct…”

“Well? ….”

"I need to talk to Satomi and Stiles alone. Zed I am begging you to trust me"

 

Zed gives him a pained look which is all he can muster as an ok.

Seeing more of his mother in him than he ever has before Abraham asks Zed "Please take Miss Tate to the armory, show her some of the “fun” pieces of the collection?"

"Armory?!" Malia asks in shock, thinking she's explored every crevice of this place.

"Come on." Zed laughs as he guides her out of the room. Abe gives Stiles and Satomi an intense stare as silently orders them to get a couple of chairs.

* * *

 

"Another one Sam" Chris says nursing his wounds of misery with bourbon straight up. This time it is not the deaths of Victoria and Allison that are getting to him it's what the two women left behind for the distraught hunter. While Victoria was a woman of strict prejudice towards all werewolves, Allison was a young woman of respect and empathy, helping all those who deserved it. It was both their respective qualities that led to their doom. Now, Chris is left with two conflicting legacies that are tearing him apart inside and no matter how much of a hero he becomes the pain fails to cease.

 

On the other hand, some of the male voices do seem to cease when a woman walks into the bar asking for a bourbon straight up. She was easily as tall as Chris without the raven black fuck me pumps and the hunter noticed she was just as fearsome. Her dark caramel skin is armored with a leather plated dress that forms to every curve of her thick frame, her straight black hair giving off a sense of militant dominance.

 

"You certainly don't look like you're having a bad night." Chris says pointing to her bourbon.

"Looks can be deceiving." She responds in her soft Ethiopian tenor.

"Don't we know it?" After his statement the woman looks at him inquisitively then nods in realization.

"Hunter…"

"Wolf."

* * *

 

"Do you remember what I taught you Stiles?"

"Yes."

"Then do it." Abraham pridefully commands as Stiles takes the burgundy colored mountain ash from him. The teenager closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he softly blows the mountain ash. Soon the trio is surrounded by burgundy smoke which forms into a thin circle around them.

"Now no one with supernatural, let alone normal eavesdropping skills will be able to hear us." Abraham states

 

"Will ones with said supernatural hearing be able to hear outside the circle?" Satomi inquires.

 

"Yes this is a very one sided thing. This type of mountain ash is very malleable in accordance with dealing with the senses of supernatural creatures. So our voices and smell can be cancelled out to the rest of the world, or it can… be a… sen.sor.y… prison…" Stiles slowly finishes his rambling turning his head to see Abraham's face lit up with pride. Satomi is starting to realize the elder is teaching Stiles a few tricks, maybe even more.

 

 "By now you've realized that there is more to Dylan Moritt's death and my situation than just a mere home invasion?" Stiles and Satomi nod in response. "Well there is a reason we are in this specific spot in the library. This was going to be a later lesson for Mr. Stilinski, but given the circumstances of now and the possible future, an explanation needs to be started at least, starting with the home invasion from a couple of months ago…

 

 I invited Dylan and his mother over for dinner on what was supposed to be a normal Sunday. It was normal through dinner anyway. Nia and I talked about family while Zedkiel and Dylan had another one of their moral arguments and it seemed things were going to be fine… until my son answered the door. We had all heard the doorbell but he was the first to answer it. When he was at the door longer than I felt comfortable with, I went to check on him but he came to me.”

……

_“Dad there’s a guy outside that looks really messed up, I think he’s been in an accident. He’s asking to use the phone.”_

_“Where is he now?”_

_“I just said outside. He’s on the porch._

_“You sound sure of that.” Abraham responded as he walked towards the front door._

_“Well I locked the door so he’s not inside the house.” Zed stated following him_

_When Abraham opened the door to find no one there he turned to Zed who had the exact same look of suspicion and worry on his face._

_“Everything okay here?” Dylan’s abrupt presence startled both father and son._

_“Damn, sorry. Didn’t mean to scare ya but we’re getting pretty antsy back there. Anything wrong?” Zed and Abe looked at each other slightly worrisome, they changed their faces about to respond with a lie but Dylan stopped them._

_“Be on alert, got it.” Was all Dylan said before he grabbed Zed by the hand giving him his brightest smile, as he snatched him to the dining room. Abraham’s smile at the joy between the two boys turned sour as he looked outside one last time before he closed the door, not realizing the man was sitting on the roof._

…...   

* * *

 

        A disheveled Chris enters his apartment, the she-wolf straddling him in tow. Their tongues haven’t let left each other’s mouths since they got on the elevator and she manages to remove her dress in pristine condition, her respect for Chris’ clothing on the other hand is not nearly as delicate. Realizing they’re not going to make it to the bedroom, Chris finds a way to land them on the couch. Sitting up as she gets condoms from her clutch, he pauses for a moment and notices something. He has no guilt about this, no pang in the back of his mind about Victoria, added on to the fact that Allison would be happy for him anyway.

 

        She gets back in his lap eyeing his elated yet somber face curiously. All he responds with is large grin that could tell an invalid that for now, he’s ok. The she-wolf vibrates with laughter as Chris grabs her hips and engulfs her throat with his mouth, a slight growl coming from his own.

* * *

 

……

_Zed looks outside of his window trying not to be put off by one small event from an overall nice evening, yet it’s not fear or worry that’s stopping him from doing so, it’s his curiosity. The primary mental tick that he never outgrew from his toddlerhood was imagining how to function in every scenario possible no matter how insane (even verging on time travel). This “tick” only got stronger and even more morbid as he gained more life experience and a better understanding of the human and supernatural world at large. He imagines what the distraught man could be having complete and utter faith in his instincts that he was not nothing._

_“Maybe your mysterious visitor was a space alien whose jacket was bigger on the inside. Maybe he came with an early birthday strippergram from the planet Gallifrey.” Dylan says as he walks out of the bathroom interrupting Zed’s train of thought which earns him a pillow in the face._

_“Are you gonna be in watchdog mode all night?” Dylan asks as he gets on the bed alongside Zed._

_“Why?”_

_“That’s a great question.”_

_Zed’s irritation grows as Dylan continues to silently stare at him like a Christmas ham. Moving his hand away from his friends advancing touch, Zedkiel finally responds rather venomously: “Yeah… I am gonna keep watch.”_

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing”_

_“Look at me”_

_“How’s Leda?”_

_“O……….k. I’ll bite. Why do you want to know about Leda?”_

_“Because **FRIENDS** ask **FRIENDS** about their significant others.”_

_Zed’s irritation only grows more powerful after Dylan’s confused pause with a chuckle thrown in for good measure._

_“Look! I don’t like playing this guessing game I have better things on my mind, so if you would please make up…”_

_Dylan silences his ranting with a kiss that shortly evolves into a tongue invasion. Breaking for air Dylan says as coyly as humanly possible “I like caramel more than strawberry.” Which causes Zedkiel to have a deep resonant laugh into the next kiss. The removing of pajama bottoms that succeeds is interrupted by a massive thud. Rushing to the hallway Zed yells “Dad what was that?!” only to be confronted with silent darkness and all different forms of shattered glass. Dylan hands Zed his cell phone to use as a flashlight while he uses his to call the police._

_“Dad?! Ms. Moritt?! Da…”_

_The duo look on in complete shock at the bloody smile across the wall, like an arrow that guides them down the stairs._

_…..._

“That’s all I remember from that night, everything else is well…gone thanks to my father.” Zed tells Malia as he’s showing her the basics of how to use a sickle sword.

“Ok… So in taking your memories he was trying to protect you from the pain.”

“………yeah. It didn’t work.”

“But that doesn’t answer your question.”

“What?”

“Well he was protecting you from the pain but what was he trying to prevent?”

Zed ponders for a second trying to come up with all the possibilities of what happened that night.

“I’m coming up short”

“What?”

“…it’s immensely more complicated than I let myself believe.”

“I miss the woods. No lies. Even less complications.” Malia says looking down.

* * *

 

“Ok. Ok. I’m on my way I’ll call Stiles he and Malia are at Zed’s house.” Scott says to his freaked out mom on the phone. “Mom just calm down it’s gonna be fine.” Hanging up, the alpha turns to Braeden explaining what happened with the sheriff, which Braeden responds to with a shocked look until a not so cordial house guest clears her throat.

“Is that the “ _new face”_?” Kate asks with air quotes.

“Don’t worry about it!” Scott and Braeden answer simultaneously.

“Fine back to this little field trip, what’s in it for me?”

“To do something good for once.” Scott states

“Good for once or for you?” Kate glares at him with curious scrutiny.

Balking at her attitude Braeden interrupts her visual inspection with “Are you in or not?”

“I’m in. I’m curious to see how this plays out.”

“Great let’s go.”

“Wait!” Scott says leering at the berserkers “leave them here, I think we’ll need them more than you.”

“You’re joking right?”

“NO.”

Giving him the short once over, Kate voluntarily concedes the beasts.

“Okay boys while Mama’s gone, Papa Scott is giving the orders ya got it?”

Kate just turns and walks out without getting a response. As she and Braeden drive off, Scott is left there trying to figure out how to hide a couple of berserkers so his mom doesn’t go into a fucking conniption.

* * *

 

……

_ Br **eat** hing should not be hard, especially for me. I H4v3 done triathlons in Paris, I have climbed mountains as a child, I have HELD MY BREATH under water for seven minutes, I have…I have nev **ERer** erer had large claws violate me and lift me in the air, slamming me down till I couldn’t mov... I have never had to f8(cus 0n why I can barely breathe, to keep from mentally ~~snapping~~ at the th00ught of my son holding his maimed best friend, his **D** eAD best friend, his dead something more that I know my  _ _~~son~~ _ _ is hoping is alive to be something more, while he’s hiding feet FOOT away from his possible death. I don’t wanna think abo…how I’m 0k with us not living past this p _ _. _ _ int. How I’m ok with letting other people worry about this mess. I am ok with letting my healthy, vibrant child die and I don’t feel like a monster, I feel like I care. _

_I am ok watching my son give up   as the beast opens the closet door. Watching him whisper sweet nothings   into a dead man’s ear. I am ok that the hope is leaving his eyes as the   _ _ ~~creature~~_ _stares into his s9ul. What I am not ok with? ** ~~????~~** I am not ok that the man   on my front porch earlier this evening was here to prot#ct me and mine and failed **~~I~~** ~~FAILED~~.   I am not ok that his blood and organs paint these walls as Cheshire cat grins.   I am not ok that the __~~mother~~_ _of my son’s l8ve was made to do that, with one   limb left on her body and one lipless grin. I am not ok that I know in my ~~heart~~ that   that beast is not a man. I know deep in my soul that the beast was once apart   of me  OF heartless. I hate knowing that the first breath my son took…was not so     different from these same conditions…     _       

……

“I had them take the memories of what that thing truly did to Dylan and his mother… what it truly did to us. I just wanted to leave it behind, but I guess it followed.” Satomi puts a hand on Abraham’s shoulder trying to coax him out of the moment while Stiles sits there, the hurt on his face for all the world to see. Instead of sitting there and sulking for ages, he gets up and breaks the circle and goes to put away the man’s book on sirens.

 

“I think it’s time for you to tell your son.” Stiles states the distain evident in his voice.

“I think it’s time for me to go.” Satomi says as she walks out of the library. “I’ll meet you two upstairs.”

 

Abe and Stiles glare at each other for a short while, the former forcing himself to break the silence.

“Stiles you know I’d never treat you like an idiot right?”

“Then what the hell was that just now?!”

“Stiles nothing I told you was a lie…”

“It wasn’t the whole truth either”

“What am I supposed to say here?”

“At least tell me you will tell Zed everything you refused to tell us?”

“How dare you tell me what I should and shouldn’t say to my son?!”

“I’m not telling you I’m begging you! That knowledge can hurt you if you don’t let it out.”

“Stiles I think you are the wrong person to talk about opening up here!”

“I OPEN UP TO YOU!”

Abraham stops to collect himself and assess what damage he’s done with that one statement.

“What if the day comes when I’m not here, when the only one you “open up” to is gone and you can’t hide your pain behind me? When you can’t hide your pain behind the training, the books, the mountain ash, the dead bodies, the mysteries waiting to be solved, what will you do? When do YOU get the fuck up and decide to be ok on your own, and know that they won’t destroy you for remembering, for feeling? For admitting that for a quick second! ... that you loved the monster?”

 

“Um...Stiles?” Malia interjects, coming into the room at its most raw.

“What?”

“It’s Scott. The sheriff was attacked, he’s in the hospital. Sc…”

Stiles speeds out of the room dragging Malia along with him. Zed stoically enters the room hands in pockets stepping right up to his father.

 

 

“There was more you had to tell him wasn’t there?”

 

Abe only responds by looking to the part of the floor where the mountain ash circle was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned into a character study a little more than I expected it to. I actually had a plan to reveal Dylan Moritt as the present day bad guy but due to my change of plans in terms of character development that has changed. I attempted to make from an internal point of view that's why there all those distortions and such. I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> P.S. Chris Argent needed some love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you end up liking this story I will Apologize in advance for any erratic uploading as I have just started college and I am not very good at organization. Criticisms are welcome but rudeness is not so don't be afraid to give constructive opinions. I know the first Chapter is short But I do Promise the other chapters are longer.


End file.
